Boston Red Sox Hall of Fame
The Boston Red Sox Hall of Fame was instituted in 1995 to recognize the careers of former Boston Red Sox players. A 15-member selection committee of Red Sox broadcasters and executives, past and present media personnel, and representatives from The Sports Museum of New England and the BoSox Club are responsible for nominating candidates. :Induction ceremonies were held on: :*1995, November 1 :*1997, September 8 :*2000, May 18 :*2002, November 14 :*2004, November 10 :*2006, November 9 The 2008 induction dinner is scheduled for Friday, Nov. 7, at the Marriott Copley Hotel in Boston. The criteria for selection into the Hall is as follows: * Player to be eligible for nomination must have played a minimum of three years with the Boston Red Sox and must also have been out of uniform as an active player a minimum of three years. * Non-uniformed honorees such as broadcasters and front office execs are inducted by a unanimous vote of the Boston Red Sox Hall of Fame selection committee. The memorable moment will be chosen by the committee as well. * Former Boston Red Sox players and personnel in the National Baseball Hall of Fame in Cooperstown, New York will be automatically enshrined in the Boston Red Sox Hall of Fame. Members of the Boston Red Sox Hall of Fame, by virtue of prior induction to the NBHOF *Eddie Collins (front office) *Jimmy Collins *Joe Cronin *Bobby Doerr *Jimmie Foxx *Curt Gowdy (broadcaster) *Lefty Grove *Harry Hooper *Rick Ferrell *Babe Ruth *Tris Speaker *Ted Williams *Carl Yastrzemski *Tom Yawkey (longtime owner) *Cy Young Inductees 1995 *Tony Conigliaro *Joe Cronin (1956 NBHOF) *Dom DiMaggio *Bobby Doerr (1986 NBHOF) *Jean R. Yawkey (front office) *Frank Malzone *Johnny Pesky *Jim Rice *Babe Ruth (1936 NBHOF) *Ted Williams (1966 NBHOF) *Smoky Joe Wood *Carl Yastrzemski (1989 NBHOF) 1997 *Carlton Fisk (2000 NBHOF) *Jimmie Foxx (1951 NBHOF) *Harry Hooper (1971 NBHOF) *Dick O'Connell (front office) *Mel Parnell *Rico Petrocelli *Dick Radatz *Luis Tiant *Cy Young (1937 NBHOF) 2000 *Ken Coleman (broadcaster) *Dwight Evans *Larry Gardner *Curt Gowdy *Jackie Jensen *Ned Martin (broadcaster) *Bill Monbouquette *Reggie Smith *Tris Speaker (1937 NBHOF) *Bob Stanley 2002 *Rick Burleson *Boo Ferriss *Lou Gorman *John Harrington *Tex Hughson *Duffy Lewis *Jim Lonborg *Fred Lynn 2004 *Wade Boggs (2005 NBHOF) *Bill Carrigan *Jimmy Collins (1945 NBHOF) *Dennis Eckersley (2004 NBHOF) *Billy Goodman *Bruce Hurst *Ben Mondor (Pawtucket Red Sox owner) *Pete Runnels *Haywood Sullivan (front office) 2006 *Dick Bresciani (front office) *Ellis Kinder *Joe Morgan (manager) *Jerry Remy (player and broadcaster) *George Scott *Vern Stephens *Dick Williams (manager) (2008 NBHOF) 2008 *George Digby (scout) *Wes Ferrell *Mike Greenwell *Ed Kenney Sr. (front office) *Bill Lee *Everett Scott *Frank Sullivan *Mo Vaughn Memorable Moments * 1995: Roger Clemens' first 20-strikeout game in 1986 * 1997: Carlton Fisk's game-winning home run in Game 6 of the 1975 World Series * 2000: Dave Henderson's game-winning home run in Game 5 of the 1986 American League Championship Series * 2002: Earl Wilson's no-hitter on June 26, 1962 * 2004: Bernie Carbo's pinch-hit home run in Game 6 of the 1975 World Series * 2006: Dave Roberts' steal of second base in Game 4 of the 2004 American League Championship Series * 2008: Ted Williams' home run in his final Major League at-bat on September 28, 1960, versus the Baltimore Orioles at Fenway Park Notes and references External links * Boston Red Sox : History : Red Sox Hall Of Fame Hall of Fame Category:Awards and trophies Category:Halls of fame